


I Need a Favour

by MidnightBC



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies), Pitch Perfect RPF
Genre: F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends to Lovers, bechloe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:01:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26408398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightBC/pseuds/MidnightBC
Summary: Chloe wants to bring a fake date to a wedding, so she asks her best friend, Beca...
Relationships: Chloe Beale & Beca Mitchell, Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Comments: 25
Kudos: 232





	1. Chapter 1

“Hey Becs I'm home!” Chloe exclaimed, slightly wearily, as she walked through the front door of their apartment.

“Hey Chloe, how was vet school?” The brunette lay on the couch, and had looked up from scrolling aimlessly through her phone.

“Pretty interesting, but tiring.” She threw her bag to the floor and collapsed over dramatically onto the sofa next to Beca, who gave her a slightly annoyed look due to the sudden invasion of personal space. “What are you doing Chlo?”

The red head pouted, “I need a hug Bec.”

Beca rolled her eyes, but eventually gave in as Chloe wrapped her arms around her.

The younger woman had tried her very best, a couple of years ago, to stop the regular hugging and casual touching from Chloe, but it was to no avail so she had to give up in the end. And although she denies it, she definitely doesn't mind it at all. In fact, it may even be starting to grow on her.

Chloe pulled out of the hug, smiling at Beca. “I got you sushi from your favourite place on the way back Mitchell. It's in my bag.”

“No way, I'm literally craving it right now.” Chloe grinned and got up off the couch to go and fetch the food.

“Here you go, salmon box for you and the edamame salad for me!”

“Ugh salad.”

“Gosh Mitchell, you're such a child.”

Beca ignored her as she was already tucking in to her food.

“Shall I put on Brooklyn 99 Becs?”

This led to a raised eyebrow from the brunette, because as much as she loved the show, she could never persuade Chloe to watch it.

“Since when do you offer to watch Brooklyn 99 with me?”

Chloe blushed slightly. “I just wanted to watch it with you!”

Beca frowned and then sighed. “Chloe what do you want?”

The older woman tried to maintain innocence. “What are you talking about Becs?”

“Chloe.., you've bought me my favourite takeaway and now you've volunteered to watch my favourite show which you're not a fan of.”

“Ok, so…”

“Told you!”

“Becs I want to ask you a massive favour.”

The younger woman raised her eyes, not looking forward to whatever question that was about to leave Chloe's mouth. “What is it Chlo?”

“My brothers getting married-”

“Good for him.”

Chloe slapped Beca's leg gently. “Beca listen!”

“Hey! You're supposed to be being nice to me!”

“Anyway, he's getting married in 3 weeks and I may or may not have told my family that I've got a girlfriend who's coming with me.”

Beca coughed slightly, she already knew Chloe was bi- that wasn't the thing that surprised her. What did surprise her was the question that left Chloe's mouth seconds later.

“Beca… I know it's really short notice and a huge ask, but would you be my fake girlfriend for that weekend?”

“Sorry. What?” Beca's eyebrows shot up as she took in Chloe's request. “Chloe, what the... why did you tell them you had a girlfriend in the first place?”

The red head sighed, “I don't know Becs, I guess they always mention it because my brother’s been with his fiancée for like 4 years and it's always ‘still single Chloe?’ or ‘when are you bringing someone to meet us Chloe?’ and I just wanted to have one family occasion where I don't get all those annoying questions.”

“Wow ok…” Beca wasn't too sure how to respond, she ran a hand through her hair and contemplated Chloe's question.

“It's a weekend Becs, we would leave Friday evening. So you wouldn't need to take time off work.”

Beca rolled her eyes slightly, “Surprisingly Chlo, that wasn't really my main worry.”

“Well what is your main worry then?”

The brunette looked lost for words. “Jesus, where do I start?”

“Look Becs, I’d only ask you this if I was really desperate, it’s only for a couple of days, I’d literally owe you forever and plus you’d get to fake date a super hot red head.”

“You owing me forever sounds like a good deal.”

“What about the fake dating a super hot red head?” Chloe winked.

“Meh,” Beca scrunched up here nose in mock disgust. Chloe gave her a cold stare.

“Fine, it would be lovely.” The older woman’s face lit up.

“Is that a yes?”

“I never said that.”

“Beca, please...” Chloe gave the brunette her best puppy dog eyes, to which Beca just couldn’t say no.

“Ugh...”

Chloe immediately engulfed her in an extremely tight hug.

“I’m not going to be able to come if I’ve died of suffocation.”

The red head released her, grinning.

“Well then, hope you’re free tomorrow because we’re going dress shopping!”

“Woah, I did not sign up for that, just pick me something out.”

“You’re no fun Becs!”

“Well I must be quite fun because I am your girlfriend now apparently.”

Chloe giggled and planted a quick kiss on Beca’s cheek, who wasn’t taken aback by it because she knew Chloe was an affectionate person, but it did make her think about the wedding.

“Chlo...”

“What is it Becs?”

“What do I have to like... do at the wedding.”

“Just act like we’re dating, you know, holding hands and stuff.”

“And stuff?”

“Yeah, I don’t know...how would you feel about other sorts of PDA?”

“Like what?”

“Well... kissing I guess?”

The brunette’s eyes widened. “What?”

“We need to be realistic Becs!”

“Yeah I know but...won’t it just be awkward.?”

“Becs it’ll only be awkward if we make it awkward- but obviously if you’re not okay with it then we don’t have to.”

Beca sighed, not wanting to let her best friend down, “Fine, whatever.”

Chloe beamed at her. “Also one other thing Becs, you have to promise not to fall in love with me.” She winked jokingly at the younger woman who rolled her eyes- “Won’t be a probleim.”

Chloe faked taking extreme offence before getting up from the couch in order to take shower. “Does my girlfriend want to join me?” She joked.

“I’ve seen you in the shower enough thank you very much!” Beca claims she’s still traumatised after Chloe’s surprise shower invasion.

The red head tutted and winked at Beca, “You’re missing out Becs,” causing her to blush.

“Go and have your shower and leave me in peace!”

“If you insist.”

“I do.”


	2. Play the mixtape

*Three weeks later- the Friday before the wedding*

“Whenever you’re ready Becs.”

“Do I really have to do this Chlo?” The brunette groaned as she dragged her suitcase out to the car. “Woah, no backing out on me now Mitchell!”

“I’m not- I’m not backing out Chlo don’t worry, I’ve just had a shit day at work so the last thing I probably need right now is a 6 hour car journey.”

Chloe smiled sympathetically at her, taking her suitcase and loading it into the boot. “I’m sorry Becs, feel free to sleep in the car if you need to.”

“Thanks Chlo, but I can never sleep during a car journey unfortunately, so don’t worry I can keep you entertained.” The red head grinned, “I’m glad”.

The two clambered into Chloe’s blue Fiat and finally got on the road. They sat in comfortable silence for several minutes before Chloe asked Beca a question. “Can you put on that tape you made for me last Christmas?”

One of Beca’s presents for Chloe had been an old school style mixtape, upon which were several of Beca’s mixes that she’d done specially for the older woman.

“Of course, where’s the tape?”

“In the glove compartment.”

Beca took it out and placed it in the cassette player that Chloe had installed specifically to listen to this one tape. The first mix was the one the Bellas had sung in their first year, in the pool, after Aubrey had let Beca change up their set lists- Just the Way You Are and Just a Dream. Chloe started to sing along, whilst Beca just sat in silence listening to her voice. It immediately lifted her out of the mood she’d been in at work, it made her feel happy.

“We should go on a road trip sometime,” announced Beca after the conclusion of the song.

She was really just thinking out loud but Chloe immediately jumped on the suggestion. “OMG Becs that is such a good idea! Can we visit Yosemite? Oh and I’ve always wanted to go to Utah.”

Beca laughed at the red head, “Jeez Chlo, it was just a suggestion, you don’t need to plan it all in the next five minutes.”

“Sorry Bec, it’s just not that often you come up with a good idea!”

“Hey! I have lots of good ideas.”

“Oh yeah, like when you thought that jumping off the roof into the pool at Barden was a good idea, where did you end up after that?”

Beca rolled her eyes, thinking back to that night (which was still relatively blurry) and how she’d ended up on crutches in the morning.

“I may have slightly miscalculated the distance, I admit.”

“And how about the time when-”

Beca jumped in, “Alright, this isn’t list all of Beca’s slightly bad ideas hour!”

Chloe grinned at her, before playing the next track on the tape- it was Beca’s favourite- a mix of a Little Lion Man and Wake me Up. The older woman remembered the first time she’d heard it. It was in Beca’s second year, and she’d made it after she broke up with Jesse and simultaneously had a huge falling out with her father. She recalled walking into the brunette’s dorm room and finding her curled up on her bed, with the song playing out of her laptop speakers. Chloe had struggled with seeing Beca like that, because usually she was the one helping the red head. She’d been unsure of how she should help the brunette- whether to give her space or not. It turned out that the last thing she wanted was space from Chloe, so the older girl had stayed with her pretty much 24/7 to help take her mind off everything.

The mix now had a special place in both their hearts and Chloe loved hearing Beca sing it. She joined in with her, their voices fitting together perfectly. Chloe wanted to freeze that moment in time and just stay there forever.

The rest of the journey passed by in a flash and before Beca knew it they had arrived in Vermont, where Chloe’s parents lived. She pulled into the driveway and parked the car up, then turned to face Beca.

“You ready?”

“As I’ll ever be.” Beca grimaced as Chloe tried to reassure her.

“Honestly, it’ll be fine, my family will love you. Because I know I do.”

“You love me?” Chloe was hurt at Beca’s genuine surprise.

“Of course I do, you’re my best friend Becs.”

The brunette smiled, before replying, “I love you too Chlo.”

Chloe’s face lit up as she pulled the younger girl in for a slightly awkward hug due to the gear stick in between them. Once Chloe had finally released her, they both climbed out of the car and took their cases out of the boot.

They walked up to the front door and then Beca took a deep breath and rung the doorbell.


	3. Meet the parents

The door swung open and a woman immediately embraced Chloe, Beca presumed it was her mother due to the fact that they looked pretty much identical. Once she had released her, Chloe introduced the two.

“Becs, this is my mom, Donna Beale. And mom, this is Beca Mitchell, my girlfriend.”

“It’s good to meet you Mrs Beale.”

“Honey please, call me Donna! It’s so good to finally meet you, Chloe’s told us so much about you.”

“She has?” Beca glanced over at Chloe, who gave her an encouraging smile.

“Of course! Anyway come here, let me give you a hug.”

Beca was suddenly engulfed by the woman, although was not surprised- Chloe must get her knack for invading personal space from somewhere.

Once she was freed, she saw that a man was stood behind Donna.

He stepped out onto the doorstep and offered a hand for Beca to shake, which she took.

“Hi, I’m John, Chloe’s dad.”

“Hi, nice to meet you.”

“You too.”

The two girls were then ushered inside and took their bags up to their room.

They entered the bedroom and Beca let out a small gasp.

“What is it Becs?”

“There’s only one bed...”

“Well duh, they think we’re dating.”

“That makes sense, but still...”

“Oh Bec, how many times have we shared a bed.”

“Fair point,” shrugged Beca, before checking her phone quickly. “Jesus it’s already 11?”

“Yeah I know, I think mom’s got some dinner which we can heat up quickly before we go to bed.

“Ok cool.”

Over dinner Beca got to know Chloe’s parents. Her and her mom were basically the same person, her dad slightly more reserved but still so genuine, funny and kind. They had been happily married for 31 years, and had lived here in Vermont since Chloe was born.

“OMG can I see your childhood bedroom?”

The red head rolled her eyes. “I don’t think it matters what I say does it?”

“Nope. You can give me a tour in the morning.”

Chloe’s parents laughed.

“So how did you two meet?”

Beca panicked internally slightly, realising they hadn’t discussed any of this, but Chloe was smooth as usual and effectively just told the truth.

“It was at the activities fair at Barden, where I persuaded Beca to join the Bellas.”

Ok, so she left out one key part, much to Beca’s relief. She really didn’t need to relive that memory again.

“But we only started dating- when would it have been Bec? A year ago?”

“Um, yeah it would have been, just after we left college.”

Beca tried but failed to stifle a yawn, “Oh sweetie you must be exhausted, it’s almost 12 and you’ve been working and travelling all day. You two go up to bed, we can all catch up in the morning.”

“Thank you Donna,” said Beca appreciatively.

“No problem Beca, night girls, see you tomorrow.”

“Night mom.”

They both made their way upstairs.

“That went surprisingly well,” exclaimed Beca, as she collapsed onto the bed.

“What did I tell you? I’m always right aren’t I Mitchell?” Chloe joked as she joined Beca on the bed, which caused the brunette to roll her eyes. “Shut up.”

“Make me,” replied Chloe, giving Beca a wink.

“You’re so weird,” sighed Beca as she got up from their bed to go and get changed in the bathroom. She emerged wearing a vest top and a black pair of boy shorts, meanwhile Chloe had also changed into a tank and shorts that definitely didn’t leave much to the imagination.

“Like what you see Becs?” The red head threw the younger woman another seductive wink, knowing how easy it was to fluster her.

“Oh my god Chlo, you’re so annoying,” replied Beca, as she climbed into bed.

“No I’m not.”

“You are.“

“Aw you’re so easy Beca.”

“Night Chlo.”

“Night Becs.”


	4. This will be way more fun

“Morning Becs.”

“Ugh, how are you so cheery, it’s 9 o’clock.” Beca rolled back over, turning away from Chloe.

“No chance are you getting back to sleep Mitchell, we’ve got things to do! So get up and get dressed.”

“Yes darling,” yawned Beca sarcastically.

“Aw, pet names already Becs! What should I call you? Honeybun? Becsy?”

“I swear if you call me either of those, I’ll...”

“What will you do Becsy? Stare me to death?”

Beca’s immediate response was to give Chloe a death stare, which caused her to giggle.

“Why do I need to get up anyway, what are we doing?”

“Well, we’ve got some errands to run and my brother’s getting here to today so we need to set up the garden and the marquee as well.”

“Fun times, remind me why I’m here again?”

“To be my awesome girlfriend.”

“Right yeah, awesome.”

The two then proceeded to change into their outfits for the day, Chloe emerged from the bathroom wearing a pair of jeans, ripped at the knee, with blue striped white T-shirt and a navy blazer jacket. Beca’s jaw dropped, she looked stunning. “Like what you see Mitchell?”, winked Chloe.

“I- you look... incredible.”

The older woman beamed at her, “So do you Becs.” Then she lowered her voice slightly and whispered seductively in the brunette’s ear. “But just wait til you see the dress I’ve got for the wedding. Let’s just say it looks like they ran out of material before finishing it.”

Beca gulped as she turned rather red, causing Chloe to smirk at her.

“No reply to that one?”

“Shut up.”

“Wow, brilliant comeback Becs.”

Beca ignored her and picked up her bag. “Should we get going then?”

“Yep, give me one second then we’ll head off.”

The pair decided to get breakfast at a cafe somewhere, so quickly exchanged pleasantries with Chloe’s parents before getting into the car to drive into the nearby town.

After driving about 500 yards down the road they passed another vehicle, and the driver looked very familiar.

“Chloe.”

The red head blushed, “Yes Beca?” She replied, feigning innocence

“Why the fuck did I just see Aubrey turn into your parents driveway.”

“About that...”

“Why on earth wouldn’t you tell me she was coming?”

“Uhhh... I only found out a few days ago?” Chloe cringed internally at her awful excuse.

“That would have given you a few days to fucking warn me!”

“Sorry about that Becs,” pouted Chloe, giving the brunette her best puppy dog eyes. “Why does it matter that much anyway? You two get along fine now!”

“Yes Chloe we do, but have you forgotten about this whole dating ‘situation’? You told your mom we’ve been together for a year. And we saw Bree about a month ago.”

“It’ll be fine Bec, we can just tell Bree we started dating recently, it’s hardly going to come up in conversation between her and my mom.”

“Or we could just tell her the truth,” suggested a fairly annoyed Beca.

“No chance, this’ll be way more fun,” smirked Chloe.

“I hate you.”

“No you don’t.”

The brunette sighed.

“Fine, I don’t. However, for the record, I’m still not happy with this plan.”

“Everything will be fine Becs.”

“If you insist.”

The two had breakfast before running all their errands. They pulled back into the house at around two, and Beca grimaced at the fact they had to face Aubrey.

Chloe opened the front door, “We’re back!”

Immediately a screech was heard from the kitchen. “CHLOE!”

“Bree!” The blonde ran to embrace the red head, whilst Beca just stood by awkwardly. Once they finally released each other, Aubrey acknowledged Beca, giving her a much briefer, but still loving, hug. “Quick question Beca- why are you here?”

“I- uh-”

Before she could finish her sentence, Donna came into the hallway.

“Ah, the two lovebirds are back, did you get everything?”

Aubrey’s eyebrows shot up and Beca went a dark shade of crimson.

“Yes we did mom.”

“Good stuff, pass it here and I’ll take it through. Donna walked out the back into the garden, leaving an awkward Beca, a slightly surprised Aubrey and a thoroughly amused Chloe standing in the doorway.

“Ok so you two are a...thing?”

“Yep,” smiled Chloe, reaching to take hold of Beca’s hand, who went along with it.

“For how long?”

“Probably since just after we last saw you.”

“Well-” Aubrey clapped her hands together, “It took you long enough didn’t it!”

“Sorry what?”, spluttered Beca.

“I mean it’s only about 5 years overdue!”

Chloe laughed and nodded along with the blonde, meanwhile Beca was trying to work out what the fuck was going on.

“Right, I should go and and help your mom,” announced Aubrey, and with that she left the two alone.

“Chloe what the fuck is she talking about?”


	5. Thanks for the hoodie babe

“Chloe what the fuck is she talking about?”

Chloe cheerily replied, “I don’t know Becs, maybe she thought we’d be good together!”, and then winked jokily at the brunette, before waltzing away into the kitchen, leaving Beca alone in stunned silence. Her and Chloe? Together? Why on earth would Aubrey think that? She eventually shook it off and went upstairs for a quick shower.

Meanwhile, Chloe was helping her mom set up in the garden, and whilst she appeared carefree in front of Beca, she too was questioning what Aubrey had said. She must have been joking, right?And just like Beca she tried to shake it off and forget about it. But also like Beca, it stayed lodged in the back of her mind for the rest of the day.

It was 8 o’clock and everyone was sat round the table for dinner, apart from Chloe, who was late, as usual. “Chloe Anne Beale, get yourself down here right now!”, shouted Donna.

The red head immediately came running down the stairs. “Sorry mom!”

Her hair was still wet from the shower and she was wearing a pair of light grey tracksuit bottoms and much to Beca’s annoyance, the brunette’s old Barden hoodie.

It was like Chloe could read the younger woman’s mind, because as she sat down she whispered in her ear. “Thanks for the hoodie babe,” before giving Beca a quick peck on the cheek, which for some reason left the brunette slightly more flustered than usual, and although she hid it well from everyone else, Chloe did pick up on it, but brushed it off as embarrassment.

Dinner went by smoothly, but unfortunately for Beca it was apparently movie night, so she was forced to move into the living room to watch some cheesy rom com. Chloe sat down on one of the couches and beckoned the brunette to sit with her, Beca rolled her eyes but went over to sit next to her ‘girlfriend’.

As the movie progressed Beca started to lean against Chloe, due to what she’d claim to be tiredness. Chloe smiled to herself, and within half an hour the DJ had her head in the the older woman’s lap as her legs stretched out across the couch. Chloe casually played with a few strands of Beca’s hair- she loved this side of Beca, the cute softie that she only was around Chloe. At the same time, she could feel the brunette’s hand aimlessly tracing patterns on her leg and it sent a shiver down her spine- but she couldn’t figure out why, it’s like there was something different going on, a different kind of energy between them that Chloe couldn’t quite put her finger on.

Before she could start to think, everyone around them started chatting and the lights were switched on, she hadn’t even noticed the film ending. Good nights were exchanged, and before they knew it, Chloe and Beca were the last ones left in the room. Beca was still lying in Chloe’s lap, and she titled her head up to look at the red head, giving her a gentle smile. There was a palpable tension in the air, but neither would realise that until later. Instead they mutually decided it was time to head up to bed, which left them both with a subconscious sense of something along the lines of disappointment.


	6. She’s your best friend

Thank you for the support so far, please keep reviewing and leaving kudos it means the world!

“Wake up Becs it’s wedding time!”

“Go away, you’re a horrible person.”

“Aw,you love me really, plus- I gave you an extra hour in bed today.”

“Whatever,” grumbled Beca.

“Right- so my brother’s getting here in a couple of hours- the wedding starts at 3 and it’s already 10 so we need to start getting ready.”

“Ok but I need breakfast first.”

“It’s all sorted, I’ve eaten but mom’s downstairs and she’ll make you something.”

“Also, wasn’t your brother supposed to get here yesterday?”

“Yeah, but he had some last minute stuff to do at home so he left early this morning instead.”

“Ah, ok.”

Beca clambered out of bed and quickly put on jeans and a T-shirt before leaving Chloe and heading down to the kitchen.

“Morning Beca.” Donna Beale was sat at the table, cup of coffee in hand.

“Morning Mrs Bea- Donna,” Beca corrected herself which earned a smile from Chloe’s mom.

“Do you want me to make you something?”

“Oh don’t worry I’ll just grab some coffee.”

“Nonsense. You like eggs and bacon?.”

“Please, I don’t want to be a burden.”

“Beca- you could never be a burden, you’re my daughters girlfriend- so you’re a part of the family.” The brunette blushed slightly and smiled, before gratefully accepting the offer of food.

“Thank you.”

The two made conversation whilst Donna cooked the breakfast, when it was made she brought it over to Beca.

“I’ve got to go and continue setting up now, but I just wanted to say- I hope you know how much Chloe loves you, I can tell, just by how she looks at you.”

The DJ was almost lost for words, her head spinning round.

“Um, uh... I do, and I love her too,” she managed to get out before Donna left the room, leaving Beca, not for the first time that weekend, alone with her rather muddled thoughts.

I mean, of course they love each other- they’re best friends! Her mind immediately flashed back to the movie night yesterday. Does that sort of moment happen between friends? She told herself yes, but deep down she knew the answer was definitely no, and that raised millions of questions in her head, which, once again, she tried her very best to shake. And once again she failed to do so.

When she’d finished, she made her way back upstairs to get dressed for the ceremony, which wasn’t until the afternoon but they still had a few things to do, plus Beca knew it would take her a while to get ready. Chloe wasn’t in their room when she got up there, so she washed her hair in a very long, very hot shower. After wrapping a towel round her and her hair, she rummaged through her suitcase, taking out the outfits she brought with her. She’d taken a few up to Vermont, because she pretty much had no idea what to wear. And she still had no idea 20 minutes later after trying them all on. The brunette collapsed onto the bed in defeat, when Chloe walked into the room.

“Hey Becs, what’s up?”

“I don’t know what to wear,” she grumbled.

The red head walked across the room, grabbed a something out of her suitcase, and handed it to Beca.

“Didn’t I tell you I’d go dress shopping?”

Beca raised an eyebrow.

“Well obviously it’s not a dress, I know you that well Becs. Just open the bag.”

Beca did as instructed to reveal a grey patterned suit with matching trousers and a a slightly lacy top to go underneath.

She smiled towards Chloe, “Thank you, I love it.”

“Your welcome Becs. Now go and get changed.”

The younger woman hurried off towards to bathroom, and after several minutes she emerged wearing the outfit Chloe had bought her. She was about to compliment the woman on her taste in clothes when she looked up to see Chloe in her dress. It finished way above the knee and showed probably too much cleavage, not that the red head seemed to care.

“Looking hot Mitchell.”

“Right back at you Beale,” Beca managed to reply, trying not to stare at Chloe.

Meanwhile Chloe was trying her hardest not to stare at Beca, who looked stunning in the suit, which was cut perfectly show off her figure.

“We best get going, we need to pick up the cake soon.”

“Right, yeah, I’ll be down in a minute,” replied Beca.

She stood in the bedroom alone, taking a sip out of a glass of water and telling herself to get it together.

She’s your best friend


	7. I Think You Do

It was 3 o’clock, Chloe and Beca were sat on the second row back in the garden. It had been decorated beautifully, with a gorgeously carved wooden arch at one end, where Chloe’s brother, Adam, was stood. Beca had briefly met him earlier, she had quickly grown to like him, he was almost as bubbly and funny as his sister and the two of them had gelled instantly, much to Chloe’s delight.

The seats were filled and the wedding march started to play, as Chloe turned to see Adam’s soon to be wife, Hannah, walking up the aisle in a stunning white dress.

The ceremony was beautiful, and the fact that it didn’t go on for hours definitely helped with Beca’s enjoyment of it. She saw a small tear roll down Chloe’s face at one point, so offered a hand for her to hold, which the red head gratefully took.

Beca only realised they were still holding hands when the ceremony finished and everyone around them stood up as the bride and groom walked back down the aisle, but she made no attempt to let go of the older woman’s hand, and simply stood up and joined in with everyone else. Chloe was surprised by this, as Beca doesn’t usually initiate or extend physical contact, and it brought a smile to her face.

The reception took place at a lovely boutique hotel, on the outskirts of town. So after the ceremony finished, the guests slowly dispersed as they made there way, by car and taxi, to the venue.

The pair were seated at the second table, but before they sat down, Chloe insisted that they had to go round for the usual family greetings and introductions. Everything went smoothly, apart from Chloe’s great aunt Muriel. Who Beca now wanted to slap, even if she was 89.

Chloe had introduced Beca as her girlfriend, obviously, to which the old woman turned up her nose in disgust and made snide comments throughout the, thankfully, short conversation. Chloe quickly guided Beca away, because she could feel the brunette’s hand squeezing her’s continually tighter as Muriel made her homophobic, dated remarks.

Like any good, normal person, Beca couldn’t stand anyone who was homophobic, but when it was aimed at Chloe she felt something deep inside that just made her want to lash out. Maybe it was just a protective instinct over her best friend. Maybe it was something different.

Despite that terrible interaction, Chloe managed to cheer Beca up and they enjoyed a delicious meal and then, after several drinks and a lot of persuasion from the red head, a dance.

As the pair danced, they could see great aunt Muriel glaring at them with a disgusted look on her face.

Chloe had had enough, so she put her arms round Beca’s neck, brought her close and kissed her, just to spite her great aunt. Obviously.

She could sense the younger woman’s eyes widen, but she went along with it and kissed back. Really well, thought Chloe. It was only a short kiss, about five or six seconds, but once they’d broken apart they turned to see Muriel marching off and both smiled to each other.

Beca’s smile was short lived though as she broke eye contact with Chloe and started to mumble about getting drinks for the two of them, but before she could walk off, the older woman stopped her with a hand on the shoulder, causing Beca to turn around.

“What...”

“Beca.” The brunette shifted uncomfortably, looking down at her shoes. “Look at me.”

She did as requested.

“You don’t have to worry about it ok? It doesn’t have to be a big deal.”

“Ok, yeah, I know. It’s totally fine, I’m good.”

Chloe wasn’t convinced, but didn’t want to press Beca right now.

“Ok, good, but you know you can talk to me right?”

“Of course Chlo.”

Chloe gave her a quick hug before heading back to their table.

“I’m just going to head outside for a sec, my mom texted so I just need to call her quickly.”

“Ok Becs, see you in a bit.”

The brunettte quickly grabbed her bag and rushed out the door of the hotel that led to the gardens. She sat down on a bench, breathing quickly into her hands.

“Beca? Are you okay.” Aubrey had stepped outside and found Beca on the bench.

“I’m...” she breathed heavily, “I’m having a...pan-panic...”, she was trying but couldn’t finish her sentence.

“It’s ok, stop trying to to talk, focus on your breathing for me.”

Beca nodded slightly, and Aubrey rubbed her back reassuringly.

After a few minutes, Beca’s breathing had almost returned back to normal and as she sat there, a tear started to form in the corner of her eye. Aubrey didn’t fail to notice it.

“Hey, what’s up Bec, has something happened with Chloe?”

The DJ sighed deeply, “It’s... complicated.”

“Please talk to me Beca, because I know that the only other person you open up to is Chloe, and this is clearly something you can’t talk to her about.”

“I want to talk to you Bree, I really do. I just- I don’t know if I can.”

“What do you mean?”

“There’s something I need to say, but I don’t know how to say it, and, well, if I want to say it there’s a whole lot of explaining to do before.”

“Just talk to me Beca, please.”

“Ok, I’ll try,” she took a deep breath.

“Me and Chloe aren’t actually dating.”

“What?”, exclaimed a shocked Aubrey.

“She wanted to bring a fake date to the wedding so her family would get off her back.”

“Ok... well, I mean I’m surprised, but is that what all this is about?”

“No, it’s...”, tears suddenly started to flow freely down the brunette’s cheeks and Aubrey pulled her into a tight hug. “I don’t know what it’s about...”

“I think you do.”

“I’m- I’m just confused ,” choked out Beca.

“Are you?” The blonde gave Beca a minute to sort out her thoughts, but the tears still ran down her face.

She let out a small sob, “I think... I think I’m in love with her.”


	8. Was it good advice?

“I think... I think I’m in love with her.” Beca sobbed, quietly. Then she looked up at Aubrey, “I always have been haven’t I?”, the blonde smiled weakly, nodding gently. “Aubrey, what the fuck do I do now?”

“I could try and give you advice Beca, but in the end you need to do what feels right, and deep down I think you probably know what that is.”

“That sounds an awful lot like advice Bree,” laughed Beca, wiping the remaining tears from her face. Aubrey chuckled, “Was it good advice?”

“I think it was Bree, but I don’t know if I can do it. What if it ruins everything? She’s my best friend.”

“I don’t want to speak too soon Beca, but I think it might just be the best thing you ever do.”

The brunette furrowed her brow slightly, “Why on earth would you think that?”

“Just a suspicion Beca, just a suspicion...”

Beca didn’t seem convinced but didn’t question her.

“Right, we better get back inside, Chloe will be wondering where you’ve got to.”

The younger woman winced slightly at the mention of the red head, before begrudgingly getting up from her seat on the bench and turning to the blonde.

“Thank you Bree, it means a lot, really.”

“Your welcome Beca, and if you ever need to talk, I’m here ok?”

She responded with a nod of the head and a brief, but appreciative hug.

The pair headed back into the hotel, Beca caught Chloe’s eye across the room, she was sat back at their table, the older woman waved cheerily at her as Beca walked over.

“Hey Becs, is your mom ok?”

“My mom? Oh yeah she’s, uh, fine. Yeah just some... uh thing, anyway doesn’t matter.”

Chloe raised an eyebrow.

“What?”, said Beca defensively.

“Nothing! Anyway it’s getting kind of late we should think about leaving soon.”

It definitely wasn’t late but the two were very ready to go.

“Totally, also can I slap your aunt Muriel before we go?”

“Beca!”

“What! She was a huge homophobe.”

“I know that, she’s a bitch, but she’s also like, 100 years old!”

Beca giggled as the two of them got up to leave.

The brunette followed Chloe around whilst she said goodbye to various relatives and family friends, and they passed Aubrey just as they were about to step out the door. Beca blushed slightly and looked away when they made eye contact.

“Bye Bree! So good to see you, we’re heading back early tomorrow so probably won’t see you in the morning.”

“Great to see you too Chlo, we need to arrange something again soon!”

“Definitely.” The two embraced whilst Beca stood by awkwardly. They released and the blonde turned to face her.

“Good to see you as well Beca, remember what I said, ok?”

“Thanks Bree, will do.” She gave her a small, but appreciative smile and hug before the eventually walked out the door.

“What do you need to remember?”

Beca panicked internally.

“Oh she was, uh, just telling me about her friend who has some sort of music company that she might be able to get me a job at.”

“Wow that would be great Becs!”

Beca was simultaneously proud of the excellent lie she’d managed to create, but also cringed at the fact that Chloe would definitely bring this up again at some point.

“Yeah, yeah it would.”

“Right, do you wanna grab a quick drink before we head back to the house?”

“Go on then, just one though,” warned Beca.

It was not just one. They’d found a small, cosy bar on the edge of town and had been drinking consistently an hour or so. Neither were drunk, but both were considerably tipsy, and Beca, in fact, probably was drunk, though she’d deny it.

They were talking aimlessly, until a song started to play that they both recognised.

“OMG Becs no way is this playing...Becs?”.

The brunette’s eyes were filling with tears.

“Becs are you ok?”

“I’m- I’m fine...”, she choked out. She’d cried more times this night that she had in the past year.

“What is it?”

“It’s no-nothing.” She sniffled.

“Bec it’s clearly not nothing, you’ve been acting strange all night.”

“I- it doesn’t matter...I can’t say it.”

Chloe got up from her seat across the table and moved round to sit next to the brunette, who flinched slightly as the red head put an arm round her.

“You can’t say it or you don’t want to say it?”.

Beca shrugged as the tears continued to run down her face. “Please just leave it Chlo,” she snapped.

Chloe was surprised at Beca’s retort but continued her attempts to get her to open up.

“Beca I know you and I know that if you don’t tell me now then you’re just going to bottle it up forever.”

“Of course I’m going to bottle it up Chloe that’s all I can fucking do isn’t it? It’s not like I can just openly admit to fucking being in love with my best fucking friend can I?”.

A silence fell upon them.

“Shit,” breathed Beca, “I’ve got to... I need to get out of here.”

Chloe just sat there, too stunned to say anything.

The brunette had just about walked out the door of the bar when Chloe finally said anything.

“Beca wait!”

But it was too late, the DJ had already left and Chloe was alone to try and organise the millions of thoughts running through her head.


	9. I love you and I like you

_Right, here’s the one you’ve been waiting for! Hope you enjoy, struggled writing this one a bit but finally got it out to you guys, please keep commenting it means a lot. Thanks x_

_Bonus points if you get what series I reference at the end :)_

“Beca what the fuck did you just do.” The brunette had exited the club in a hurry, her was mind racing.

Maybe not racing, more just panicking.

“Why the fuck would you say that. You’ve just ruined everything you idiot.”

She was spiralling now, and she couldn’t even run away, away from her problems- eg Chloe, because she was currently sleeping in the same room as her.

She pulled out her phone to search for a cheap hotel for the night, the last thing she wanted to do was go back to the house where Chloe would inevitably be waiting for her.

There was one a five minute walk away, so she immediately hurried off, it was almost midnight and she didn’t know the area.

Once she’d checked in she collapsed onto the bed, face down on the pillow, contemplating what she’d just done, when her phone started pinging.

*missed call from Chlo*

*5 text messages from Chlo*

Beca, I’m heading back to the house.

Beca where are you?

Pick up ur phone please x

Beca please text me I’m worried.

Beca where the fuck are you?

Beca started to type out a message in reply, as much as she had no clue what she wanted to say to the redhead, she knew that she couldn’t let her worry.

Staying at hotel down the road, didn’t think you’d want to share a room tonight, needed to give u space.

And then quickly after she’d sent that one

I’m sorry x

She immediately turned her phone off after that (not wanting to see whatever Chloe would reply with), then stripped down to her underwear as she had no other clothes with her and fell asleep almost straight away, despite the fact she her head was still spinning. The alcohol probably helped.

Beca awoke to the sun streaming through the windows which she had failed to pull the curtains across last night. She rubbed her eyes and stretched, adjusting to her surroundings, before the panic set in. The panic, the realisation of what she’d done and the fact that she had a very long car journey with Chloe to deal with. It was probably a good thing, she may admit, because otherwise she would just run, as far away from the red head as possible- but now she has to face up to it.

Reluctantly, she got dressed, checked out of the hotel and then turned her phone back on to find more messages from Chloe.

Beca, please just come back.

It’s fine.

That was last night, just after Beca had turned her phone off.

And now the brunette was cursing herself- she didn’t know Chloe’s parents address, had no idea how to get back there, and they were supposed to be leaving in less than an hour.

Reluctantly, she texted the red head.

What’s your parents address, I’m just leaving the hotel.

Her phone buzzed almost immediately after she’d sent the text.

I’ll come and pick you up, what hotel is it?

Beca groaned, she knew that Chloe would insist that she pick her up and wouldn’t give her the address now.

You don’t have to, I can get a cab.

Beca it’s fine, I’m coming to pick u up, is it the Park hotel?

Yeah.

Right, see you in 5.

Beca sat down on a bench opposite the hotel to wait for Chloe, she was dreading it and had vowed never to drink again, in order to prevent any more intoxicated confessions, to her best friend or otherwise.

For next five minutes Beca just sat, staring into space, her stomach turning at the thought of her next interactions with the older woman.

The brunette was still lost in her thoughts when Chloe’s Fiat pulled up next to her. The red head beeped the horn to bring her to her senses. Beca reluctantly got up from the bench, but confidently climbed into the car. In the five minutes she was waiting, she’d decided to go with the usual Mitchell approach, pretend everything was fine and ignore the blatant issues she was facing. 

“Hey Chloe!”

“Uh... Hi Bec.”

“Right, lets get going, I need to pack before we leave.”

“Um, ok Bec.”

They drove back in silence and Chloe parked up in the driveway, but when Beca tried to open the car door it was to no avail.

“Chloe can you open the door please.”

The reply was a shake of the head. “Nope.”

“Hilarious- just open the door.”

“Beca you’re not going to do this,” her tone was serious.

“Do what?”

“What you always used to do- I thought you’d got past this! Bottling everything back up and not just stepping up and facing your problems.”

Beca breathed out, trying to stay calm.

“And don’t play the I don’t remember card, because we both know you weren’t that drunk.”

“I’m not going to, of course I remember, and I’m living to regret it now.”

“Why are you regretting it?”

Beca frowned, “Why do I regret it? Are you serious?”

“Yes I’m serious!”

“I regret it because why on earth would you feel the same way and now it’s going to ruin-”

Chloe cut Beca off by placing a hand over her mouth.

“Beca, just shut the fuck up.”

The brunette’s eyes widened as Chloe leaned across the dash and rested her forehead on Beca’s.

“Chlo... what-”

The red head smiled and closed her eyes “Shut up and stop panicking idiot, because this definitely isn’t going to ruin anything. I’m pretty sure

I’ve liked you, loved you, since we first met, and I ignored it for however many years, but I think this trip has brought those feeling back out, and I should have gone after you last night but I was confused and needed to think.”

She took a deep breath, “But I’ve thought now.”

She leaned in and pressed her lips against Beca’s, who’s initial shock quickly subsided and she kissed back, it was slow and gentle, but filled with years of unaddressed urges and when they pulled away, tears started to form at the corner of Chloe’s eyes.

“Hey, hey don’t cry!”, the brunette wiped them away with the pad of her thumb.

She giggled, “They’re happy tears Becs, don’t worry. I love you, and I like you.”

“I love you and I like you.”


	10. You make her happy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for a slightly shorter chapter, but don’t worry this is not the end, just busy with school!  
> As usual please comment, it means a lot.  
> Enjoy :)

_“I love you and I like you.”_

“Why did it take us so long to figure it out?”, questioned Beca.

“Because you’re an idiot,” joked Chloe.

“Hey! Take that back or I’ll break up with you.”

“You haven’t asked me to be your girlfriend yet.”

“Well then, Chloe Beale- will you be my girlfriend?”, the red head faked surprise, before breaking into a grin. “Take me out for dinner first,” she winked.

“It’s a date,” Beca smiled and gave Chloe a peck on the cheek. “Also, can you actually open the door now.”

“Oh yeah, oops!”

She clicked the lock open, and they both climbed out of the car. Chloe walked next to Beca and tentatively took her hand in hers. The brunette looked at the older woman and smiled, placing a light kiss on the corner of her mouth.

Chloe rung the doorbell and John answered.

“Oh, hi girls, have you two, uh...”

“Everything’s fine dad, just a stupid argument. It’s in the past.”

Beca nodded as Chloe squeezed her hand.

“Everything’s good Mr Be- John. I was just being stupid.”

“Well I’m glad all’s ok, now come I’m, Mom’s cooked breakfast for before you leave.”

The pair made there way inside to find Mrs Beale serving up bacon and eggs.

“Hi Mom!”

Mrs Beale turned around, “Oh, hello dear! How are you two this morning, have you um...”

Chloe rolled her eyes, “We’ve sorted everything mom.”

“Brilliant! I would have been gutted if you two had broken up, Beca’s lovely.”

“She’s literally standing next to me Mom.”

“I know! It’s a complement.”

Beca blushed awkwardly, shifting her feet. “Uh, thanks Donna.”

Donna beamed in reply, “You’re welcome Beca dear, now come sit down you pair and have some food before you set off.”

They enjoyed a delicious breakfast, with Beca feeling more and more comfortable and normal around Chloe’s parents. Once they’dfinished, the couple excused themselves so they could go and pack. They did so silently, but peacefully, before the brunette spoke.

“I’m glad you asked me to come Chlo.”

“Me too Becs, me too.”

“Why did we actually take so long to realise thought?”, Beca seemed slightly frustrated.

“I honestly don’t know Bec, but we’ve realised it now haven’t we?”, the redhead smiled gently at the younger woman, who sighed.

“Yeah. I’m just annoyed thinking about how much we missed out on.” Chloe moved onto the bed to sit next to her, placing an arm round Beca’s shoulders and leaning against her.

“Don’t be annoyed. There’s no point in looking back- look forward instead, to everything that’s ahead of us.”

The brunette smiled and turned her head to give Chloe a soft kiss on the forehead. “Why do you always know what to say?”

“Aw don’t go all soft on me Mitchell.”

“I can’t help it Beale.”

Chloe giggled and leaned in for a kiss, and Beca happily kissed back, smiling against Chloe’s lips as she did so.

After they broke apart, the younger woman leaned her forehead against the redhead’s.

“I love you, and I like you.”

“I love you, and I like you.”

Beca was about to dive in for another kiss, but before she could do so Chloe had moved away off the bed.

“Nope, we need to finish packing.”

“Ugh, you’re so annoying.”

“You still love me though.”

Beca rolled her eyes, and continued shoving clothes into her suitcase.

“Jesus Becs, do you seriously call that packing?”

“As I always say, what’s the point in folding stuff up when I’m just going to put it in the wash when I get back.”

Chloe laughed and raised her hands jokingly in defeat, “If you say so Bec.”

They finished with the packing and lugged their bags downstairs, to find Chloe’s parents stood by the front door.

“You two heading off now?”

“We are mom, yeah, it’s been so good to see you both though.” She embraced Donna in a big hug, whilst Beca stood awkwardly next to John, before offering him a handshake to say goodbye.

“Beca you’re part of the family now,” he said, and gave her a short, but loving hug.

The brunette smiled, and turned to find Chloe’s mom standing expectingly. She laughed as Donna pulled her into a tight hug. “Thank you Beca.”

“For what?”

“You make my daughter happy.”

Beca saw Chloe smiling at her over Donna’s shoulder, and grinned back.

Once she was finally released, the couple loaded their stuff into the car and said their final goodbyes, before clambering into the Fiat and waving to Chloe’s parents who were stood on the doorstep, as the redhead reversed out of the driveway.

“Well that was an eventful weekend,” exclaimed Chloe.

“It was indeed,” laughed Beca. “It was indeed.”


	11. What are my options?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I’m so sorry for the long break between chapters, just had loads of tests and sports trials and things. Was inspired by the kiss release though so I’m back now! :) hope you guys enjoy!

Beca groaned as she rested her head up against the steering wheel, “I swear to god I’m about to die of hunger Chloe.”

“Beca stop being so dramatic.”

They had been moving at snail’s pace for about three hours, and were now at a standstill, the traffic was horrendous- it was almost 6 o clock and they were still no where near home.

“I’m not being dramatic Chlo.”

The red head rolled her eyes, “I’m just glad you volunteered switch to driving those many hours ago.”

“I’m not.”

“Right there’s some town half a mile from here. I’m going to turn off now.”

“If you insist Becs.”

“I do.”

The younger woman turned off the freeway and followed the signposts to the nearby town.

Chloe let out a small gasp, “Beca this place is gorgeous.”

The town they’d driven to was small and quaint, with a river running alongside it.

“I thought you’d like it. Now what do you fancy for dinner?”

Chloe smiled, “What are my options?

Once she’d parked, Beca opened up her phone and scrolled through a website, “Well, there’s a nice little Italian place, another nice little Italian place, or a nice little Italian place. What floats your boat?”

“Hmm...”, Chloe faked deep thought, “How about that nice little Italian place?”

“Your wish is my command m’lady.”

The pair climbed out of the car and Beca took Chloe’s hand in hers as they entered the restaurant,they were seated in a romantic corner and ordered a bottle of wine to go alongside Chloe’s pasta and Beca’s pizza.

“Beca you do know you’ve got work tomorrow, how are we going to get back if we both drink?”

“Oh it’s fine I’ll just call in sick and we can stay in a hotel overnight.”

Chloe shrugged, “Fine by me.”

“Perfect. Now, a toast- to us!”

“To us.”

The evening was perfect, they talked for hours and consumed several bottles of rather nice, rather expensive white wine. Once the bill was paid, by Beca, despite Chloe’s arguments, they sauntered out the restaurant and wandered towards the river where they decided to sit down in the grass. The two sat silently for a few minutes, Beca resting her head on the red head’s shoulder, before the older woman spoke up.

“You know you never came out to me Bec?”

The brunette sighed, “I know, I’m sorry-”

Chloe cut her off, “Woah Bec don’t ever apologise for something like that. I just wondered why?”

“I don’t really know... it’s just a combination I guess. People always joked about it at school saying I was gay and stuff because I played sports and because of what I wore. And to be honest it never really bothered me too much to begin with but eventually it just got annoying and started to affect me so once I left high school I just tried to ignore it and never bought it up with anyone because it would just remind me of that time in my life which was fairly shit. And I’ve always been scared that the people I love will change if I told them.”

“Bec you know I’d never-”

“No Chlo don’t worry I know you wouldn’t, of course. But my dad is kinda traditional and I’m sure he’d try and understand, but it still fucking terrifies me that I could lose him.”

Before Beca could say anything else, Chloe pulled her into a fierce hug, she didn’t say anything but they both knew she didn’t need to say anything.

Once Chloe had let her go after a couple of minutes, Beca spoke up. “Thank you, for, you know... everything”, she said gently.

“No thank you Bec, for trusting me with all this.”

“I love you Chlo.”

“I love you too.”

Beca smiled slightly before putting her arms round Chloe’s neck and placing a light kiss on the corner of her mouth. The older woman kissed back, but with more force then their previous kisses, Beca responded gratefully as Chloe moved her hands up to cup the brunette’s face. Beca flicked her tongue along Chloe’s bottom lip, in response the red head granted access and their tongues fought for dominance.

Chloe let out a soft moan as the intensity and heat between them increased, but pulled away shortly after, much to Beca’s disappointment.

“Hey! Why did you stop?”

“Bec we are very much in public and if we went much further I don’t think I’d be able to stop which would probably lead to us being arrested.”

“Fair point.”

“That being said if you don’t kiss me again soon I’m going to combust.”

“I guess we better find that hotel then”, smirked Beca.

“We better.”

They grabbed each other’s hands and jogged hurriedly back towards the hotel they’d passed earlier.

They managed to find the hotel after a couple of wrong turns and quickly paid for the only room left in the building. They were giggling in the elevator as Chloe started kissing her again. “Chlo stop what if someone walks in!”

Once the elevator stopped they hurried out towards their room for the night and Beca eventually managed to get the door unlocked despite fumbling with the key.

The door was slammed behind them as Chloe attached her lips onto Beca’s and pressed her up against the door. As the red head started to move down to her neck, Beca groaned.

“Jesus Christ.”

“Nope it’s just me”, winked Chloe.

Beca rolled her eyes, but inhaled sharply as she felt Chloe start to suck on her neck.

“Fuck...”

Chloe grinned, “Someone’s keen.”

“Someone needs to move to the bed or else she’ll literally collapse.”

“Your wish is my command,” announced Chloe, as she half carried, half dragged the younger woman towards the hotel bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter, please leave a comment it’s really appreciated! :)  
> Also I would ask if you guys want smut or not but the answer will probably be yes lol  
> Anyway I’ve not really written it before so just let me know if you want it or not and I might try :)


End file.
